


Confused Angels

by SuperAngel7



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: And Sabrina being all protective of her, And Sabrina doesn't realize she's showing signals or flirting lightly or being protective, And she's absolutely right, But she figures it out and likes the attention, Crime drama/romance, F/F, Fluff, Kelly kinda can sense the vibes but she doesn't really understand exactly what's going on, Kris thinks there is no heterosexual explanation, Overprotective Sabrina, Sabrina's had a secret crush on Kelly for a while, She thinks it's just platonic at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAngel7/pseuds/SuperAngel7
Summary: The Angels are worried over Kelly after her car is rigged to explode and Sabrina starts acting a bit differently around Kelly. Kris can tell something's different but Sabrina herself is oblivious to the fact that she's showing her feelings toward Kelly out in the open instead of hiding them in her heart like she was doing before.





	Confused Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ford or Charlie's Angels in any way. I only own the sentences.
> 
> I recently made my account and if you're reading this I hope you enjoy my first work on here!

It's a beautiful day in California as Sabrina Duncan leisurely drives her orange Pinto around the streets of L.A. Suddenly her car phone rings and she picks it up to hear Kris worriedly telling her that she thinks Kelly's in trouble. "Okay where is she now?" She asks quickly when Kris goes quiet. "The grocery store around the corner from her apartment. I talked to her on my car phone a couple minutes ago and she told me she felt she was being followed and her car may be rigged then we hung up and I called you and Bosley." She can hear Kris' stressed breathing over the line. "Ok I'm going over there now. Meet me?" Sabrina looks in her mirrors as Kris agrees and they hang up. "Dammit" she slams the phone down and pulls away from the curb, speeding away down the empty street to Kelly. 

Sabrina spots Kris' white Mustang and parks next to it. "Hey!" She says just loud enough for the blonde to hear and Kris looks over at her. "See her yet?" The two search for Kelly with their eyes and Sabrina finds her first. "There!" She points to the brunette with bouncy hair and a brown bag filled with groceries in her arm and gets out of her car and races to her side. "You okay?" She puts her arm around Kelly's waist before Kris reaches them. "Yeah I'm okay, Bree." Kelly looks in Sabrina's worried eyes and covers the hand on her waist with her own for a few seconds then looks at Kris as she tells them more. "I'm pretty sure my car handle is rigged from the looks of it so I walked back here and called Kris about.." she looks at her watch, "Ten minutes ago with my last dime." she looks between Kris and Sabrina as they now stand side-by-side in front of her. The three look at each other as they quietly think for a moment and Sabrina speaks first. "alright, Kris let's get a look at Kelly's car. Then we should get over to the Agency to talk with Bos and Charlie and see if our latest target is also interested in explosions." Kelly and Kris follow the tall brunette as she finishes her sentence and walks to the curb, her eyes scanning the lot for anything suspicious. "and I think someone should be with Kelly today if her car was rigged." Sabrina adds as they reach her tan Mustang and Kris gives details of her idea for Kelly. "chances are this guy already knows where you live, too. I think you should stay at a safehouse for tonight." a few seconds go by with birds chirping and engines starting up all around the parking lot to fill the silence. "Kris is right. A safehouse is a great place. I'll get us over to one after we hit the Agency.." her voice drops off as she tilts her head to the side looking at the underside of the car handle. "This is pretty intricately rigged." Sabrina looks for a few seconds more and stands up straight, smoothing her slacks and matching suit jacket. "hope you don't have anything cold in there." Sabrina adds playfully with a tap on the bag and Kelly makes a face at her with laughing eyes. "why don't you just bring me to your apartment so I can leave my groceries there for now?" Kelly proposes with  a softness in her voice and a half pout masking a faint smile while Kris watches them in slight confusion. She can't remember the last time she witnessed Sabrina or Kelly acting this way with another girl and she doesn't really know how to explain it. "see now, I would but that just wouldn't be safe, Kelly." Sabrina grins and walks toward her car with Kelly and Kris follows. "we'll meet you there." Kelly gets in Sabrina's car and Kris gets in her Mustang, leaving the lot quickly before the other two Angels. What Kris didn't realize she missed was the fact that Sabrina would spend as many seconds of her day as she could looking at Kelly. Sabrina's cheeks would get a little pink before her eyes would finally move onto something else while her fingers would keep playing with her pen or pencil or whatever she had in her hands at the time and Kelly would try to catch her sometimes with a smile on her face but oftentimes she'd just keep her head turned away and bite on her lip, wondering just how much her fellow Angel must truly care about her from seeing that loving look on her face, in her eyes especially, through her small pocket mirror that she sometimes takes out secretly to see if Sabrina's looking.


End file.
